Some image sensors are semiconductor devices capable of converting electric signals into optical images. These image sensors may be classified into various types, including a charge-coupled device (CCD) type and a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) type.
As an integration density of the image sensor increases, the size of each pixel in the image sensor decreases. This may lead to various technical problems in a process of forming color filters on the pixels.